Attack of the Asteriskseseses
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: No amount of checkers can save the keroro platong now from the horrible-ness that fate has dealt to them,. What can save them now?


**a/n Sorry gais, i realized i haven't written any thing in a while. Being an arthor is hard work and I was achin' for a breakin', bbut now im done. So here ya go**

* * *

*Keroro wakes up in a white room with a headache*

Keroro: *groans* why do i feel so hurting… and why is this where am i

*room groans too, bc it has a headache*

Giroro: *nudges keororo* Keroro you got to get up. look where we are.

Keroro: (thinking) is it paradise? (talking) oh its not paradise its just a white room

Giroro: and it is a room which we are in now

Keroro: well dat sucks

Giroro: …

Keroro: dude dis ur fault

Giroro; …

Keoror: hOW COULD u

Giroro: no it wasnt my fault keroro. And look. Look around. everyone else from the platoooon is here as wells.

Keroro: *looks round aroom* *there he sees Tamama, kururum and dododorororo get up from da floor*

Tamama: im hungry

Kururu: well this is an interesting situation ku ku ku

Dororo: are we in jail

Keroro: *puts arm around dororos shoulders* Dororo its okay just confess to your crimez

Dororo: *sniffles* okay… I admit it… last week, I was the one who actually –

GIroro: YOU GUYS HOLD Up!

Everyone: *turns to him* whut

Giroro: just pause

*there pause*

Everyone: …so?

GIroro: y there so many asterisks

All: so many whut

Giroro: You know. Asteriskses.

All: wHUT

Giroro: Asteriskseses!

Kururu: The thing that always makes you lose in Hangman?

All: oOOOOHHHHH

*they look up. they do notice the floating asterisks*

*the asterisks notice them too*

Keroro: um… why cant we doing anything

Tamamam: idk i cant move my limbs

Keroro: it seems all we can do is sit here and talk to each other until we can figureout a way out of this horrible, awful nightmare.

Krururu: how bout we all hold hands and do a friendship dance

Giroro: LIMBS, remember?

Kururu: …oh *is disappointed*

Keroro: well at least we can make slash marks and emoticons right? :D

Tamama: O.O

Giroro: |:(

Kururu: Z.Z

DOroro: TT_TT

Keroro: dis is fun

Giroro: well im bored

Tamama: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! *bangs furiously on walls*

Kururu: wait you all. I think I know what this is.

All: *looks at him*

Kururu: I read about this in a SCIENCE BOOK once. It is is a magic curse to be trapped in this room. Only if you angry a geese.

Keroro: I havent angered any gooses recently tho

Giroro: what about that lady at the store

KeroroO: *is shock* she was a goose?

Giroro: yes, she was a goose all along.

Keroro: isnt it illegal for geese to be running shops

Giroro: not on Pekopon. *shakes head solemnly* not on pekokpon.

Keroro: oh shit then. i guess we really are in trouble guys

Tamama: *slowly, leans against wall into a sitting position.* *tilts his head up & starts to bawl* I dont want to be stuck here forever! I just awant to eat my candies in my luxury mansion room and not have a care in the world! but now i have to suffer because of mister gunso-san seargenat sir's terrible luck with geeses!

Dororo: *folds arms and closes eyes* we are all suffering here.

Keroro: *furiously shakes Kururu by the collar* Kururu quick did your SCIENCE BOOK ever say anything about how to get out of the room

Kururu: No, science doesn't know enough about these kinds of situations. Youd have too look in a home ec book. Or an automobile repair book.

Keroro: I DONT GOT ANY OF THOSE RIGHT NOW!

Kururu: *swipes out a book from his pocket* but i do.

Keroro: *quickly graps book, then starts poring through it* Wait… this isn't home ec…. This are giroro's baby pictures!

Giroro: *blushes* Kururu y u still have that

Kururu: *ku ku kus*

Dororo: *pauses, looks about* Gee, there really are a lot of asterisks in this room.

Keroro: WHY IS THIS SO BORING

Giroro: bc the author got lazy today i guess. That or he decided to punish us for being buttholes.

Keroro: wow, either he is an asshole too, or he is on drugs. Which would explain a lot, honestly.

Dave: **im not on drugs i promise**

Keroro: Oh?! then why do you talk all bold-like? Why must you narrate yourself talking?!

Dave: **ive never heard of crack ok i swear**

Everyone: …

Dave: **…**

Everyone: …

Dave: ***slowly crosses eyes***

Everyone: …Yeah ok we believe you man

Dave: **I got a checkers board**

*they set up the checkers board*

Keroro: we dont got no checkers

Dave: ***weeps perilously***

Giroro: *past him on shoulder* we all mess up sometimes.

Kururu: lets just use Giroro as the red checkers, and Tamama as the black

Keroro: yes that is a very good are very smart, Kururu

Kururu: I should be. I went to college for checkers, after all. not for SCIENCE

Keroro: I didn't even know you went to college at all

Kururu: …i didnt

*they play da checkers*

*Tamama wins*

*this is particularly fascinating because he wasn't even competing in the game*

Keroro: Darnit you know what we could of just used all these assterixskes for the checkers

Dave: **oh you dont want to touch those, man**

Keroro; *slowly draws finger away from the floating asterisks that surround his action as he does so* um… whyyyyy

Dave: **because they will explode you up**

Keroro: well… I wasnt really planning on getting exploded today…. *sits down*

Dave: **yeah and they dont taste so good neither**

Tamama: *spits them out*

Keroro: Hey why didn't HE get blowed up?!

Dave: **probably bc hes already got so much explodey in him**

Keroro: I wish _I_ had explodey, in me….

Giroro: Ahem *clears throat* aNYWAYS. Dave, since you are now here, in this room, with us, who are also in this room, do you know how to get out of this room?

Dave: **i wish I knew. i don't know how I got here. it just… happened**

Kururu: tis the curse of the gooses.

Dororo: no, it's the curse of narrators.

Tamama: fucking narrator.

Dave: ***throws him glare***

Tamama: *catches glare, then throws it back*

Dave: ***is hit in the face***

Dororo: well maybe we should ask that thing over there how to get out of here. maybe it knows.

Keroro: *swivels head around frantically* what thing over where? between all these asterisks and lack of description, i cant tell what youre referring to!

Dorroo: im sorry man im sorry *guides his hand to it*

Keroro: *softly strokes the contraption* Ooh.

Cleverbot: *loves*.

Keroro: Hellow who are you.

Cleverbot: Hello, my name is Kenny Roberto De Los Pitos.

Keroro: Oh thats okay.

Cleverbot: No. Have you?

Keroro: Its not ok?

Cleverbot: But you can always improve.

Keroro: Well if you say so.

Cleverbot: Well I do say so, so what are you going to do about it?

Keroro: Aboutt what

Cleverbot: About my invasion.

Giroro: HE WANTS TO INVASION? NO! Only we can!

Keroro: NO! I am the invader here! I am Sgt Gunso of the Keororo Platoon!

Cleverbot: Then this whole website is a lie, isn't it?

Keroro: How dare you refer to me as a website. No one was suppost to kno...

Cleverbot: I didn't refer to you as a slave.

Keroro: Guess thats one consolation.

Cleverbot: That's right, mister, now march upstairs and get started.

Keroro: STARTED ON THE INVASION? TOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOE.

Cleverbot: I wasn't telling you what to do.

Keroro: THANK

Cleverbot: See what?

Keroro: What do i see

Cleverbot: I don't understand...

Keroro: Never before have I related to a person so mcuh.

Cleverbot: Yes, I have. Have you?

Keroro: Just now acchully.

Cleverbot: Oh, so you are learning form other humans how to talk?

Keroro: I already no how at talk bro.

Cleverbot: Sure. You have 62847 other teachers.

Keroro: I don't think I like you clevebot.

Cleverbot: Why?

Keroro: You are confuse.

Cleverbot: Why am I confused?

Keroro: ConfusiNG.

Cleverbot: Repeat after me: CONFUSING.

Keroro: GOODBYE CLEERBOT, ITS BEEN FUN BUT YOUR JUST TO WEIRD.

Cleverbot: I enjoyed writing to you too.

Keroro: DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGIN.

Cleverbot: I don't think you can control that, can you?

Keroro: HEEEELLP ME.

Cleverbot: You're not real.

Keroro: Yes I am! You're the one whose not reel!

*Cleverbot, realizing this is sadly true, begins to dissolve away into nothinglessness*

Keroro: IM FREE US ALL

Tamama" Yay party!

Dororo; Sorry, i guess that thing new nothing after all.

Keroro: then waht can we do to espape dis room? I don't know how many more asterisks I can take before this turns into a John Green novel.

Tamama: Im not ready for that kind of life

Keroro: *hugs him ino comfort* none of us are.

Dave: ***is quiet for a second, then sprouts up like a tree, expect he is a humam* EVERYBODY I HAVED A PLAN**

Everybody: What? What is it?

Dave: **Since there is no SCIENCE BOOK that can save us, we are going to have to resort to drastic measures. What is won thing we all know asterisks hate?**

Kururu: *raisins his hand.* I know! It's exposition!

Dave: **Oh well actually I was gonna say flamingoes… but thats okay! That works too!**

Keroro: Quick everybody, start expositioning!

It was working. This became evident as all the asterisks slowly washed away, and normal narration finally took over the world once again. All was becoming right within the world thanks to Dave's idea that was actually Kururus'

Even the whiteness of the room melted away, revealing everyone to be in just a regular white room with nothing in it.

"Look! I can conjure quotations markes again!" Tamama gasped like a relieved person who was quite thankful.

"Indeed," commented Dororo. He was most relieved because asterisks were actually poisonous to ninja, as it turned out..\

But Giroro was the most relieved of them oll. He was still recovering from war ptsd after a battle against asterisks that he had survived many years back. It was a brutal battle, and many good soldiers died. Giroro was even taken in and tortured by emoticons for an entire indistinguishable period of time. He was never da same after that. he now had a scar over his right eye, like a slash mark, kinda like this one: \

Dave hid away so no one else would hurt him, although hee too was relieved that all was right in the world again. However, before doing anything else, he had to kiss a goose, in order to break the curse for all peoples in the future who did not wish to be trapped in the Asterisk Dimension. In actually, kissing gooses was the real and true way to permanently lift the Asterisk Curse.

Kururu smirked. "Looks like I've saved everyone yet again." He marked something down on a card. "Just once more and I get a free desk fan."

But this meant nothing to them. Only more exposition could have revealed the true meaning behind Kururus wordes

But then again, it was exposiitionn that had svaed them all.


End file.
